


墨色

by averyvideogames



Category: V - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyvideogames/pseuds/averyvideogames





	墨色

墨燃0.5 * 楚晚宁

初/夜

\--------------------------------------------------------------

像是千帆历尽，到头来不过是虚妄一场。

楚晚宁像是终于回过神来，他敛下眼眸，低声问正百般聊赖把玩着他发丝的墨燃:“你怎样才愿意放过薛蒙?”

他的声音像是低进了尘埃里，墨燃却敏锐地捕捉到了他不经意间流露出的心如死灰，当下像是被取悦了一般，墨燃轻笑一声，把楚晚宁墨色的发丝缠绕在食指上，有一下没一下地轻轻拉扯着。他半撑起身倚在楚晚宁身上，手臂从后圈住楚晚宁的腰身，在他耳边低声问:“那晚宁觉得我怎样才会放过他呢？”

他这样问着，散开自己手指上缠绕着的墨色发丝，手却从楚晚宁的腰身下滑到他的大腿，温柔却又强硬地分开楚晚宁的双腿，带着茧的指腹摩挲着楚晚宁大腿内侧细嫩的软肉。

但是直到他的双腿因为屈辱和情欲轻轻颤抖起来，楚晚宁都没有说一句话。他阖着眼，纤长的睫毛不住地颤抖着，墨燃逐渐粗重起来的呼吸喷吐在他的耳畔。楚晚宁终于忍耐不住，猛地擒住了墨燃在自己腿根缓缓揉捏的手，他睁开眼，狭长凌厉的凤眼里满是自责和痛楚。

墨燃有些疑惑地“唔”了一声，声音在这么近的距离下听起来更像是在喘息。他难得没有暴虐地责骂楚晚宁，反而是乖巧地停下手上的动作，把脸埋进楚晚宁温热的肩窝里，声音听上去居然有些委屈:“晚宁不想让我动了吗？”

楚晚宁有些诧异地偏了偏脸，似乎是想扭头看一眼这个异样的暴君，但他硬生生地止住了动作，只有线条流畅的下颚线紧绷起来。

墨燃轻轻笑起来，狎昵地伸出鲜红的舌尖去舔舐楚晚宁的下颚。他沉醉地把脸埋在楚晚宁发丝间轻嗅，片刻后却突然松手放开楚晚宁，自己向后仰去，慵懒地靠在床头看着背对着他的楚晚宁。他像是想起了什么好玩的东西一般，慢悠悠地捻起一缕楚晚宁墨色的发丝，随意说道:“你让我搞一次，我就放过薛蒙。”

楚晚宁的脊背猛地僵住了，失去了墨燃炽热的怀抱，连自己的体温都像是慢慢冰凉下来，了无生气般。他沉沉地叹了口气，像是疲惫至极，连声音都沙哑起来:“你一定要这样吗？”

墨燃像是听到了什么好玩的东西一般，有些诧异地轻笑起来，手中仍然把玩着楚晚宁墨色的发丝，他懒洋洋地反问:“我怎么了呢?”

楚晚宁低下头，墨色的发丝垂落在肩头。

你一定要万人为你俯首，一定要囚禁薛蒙，一定要强迫我……雌伏在你身下吗?他慢慢地想。

但是墨燃心中的情欲和愤恨压过了其他的一切，以至于楚晚宁无声的抗拒都不值一提。他铁钳般的手掌扣住楚晚宁愈发纤细的手腕，覆上自己硬热的下体，“师尊，你看看我都硬成什么样了……”

他粗喘着，带着无尽的恨意苦苦挣扎着，楚晚宁手上的温度不足以抚慰他硬到疼痛的下体。墨燃咬着牙强行将楚晚宁抱坐在自己大腿上，他捏住楚晚宁随着头偏过去的下巴，手上用力到青筋尽起，楚晚宁皱着眉去推他的胸膛，却被墨燃更加用力地限制在原地。

墨燃粗重的喘息喷吐在他脸上，他近乎残忍地说:“你让我搞一次，我就放过薛蒙……”

楚晚宁被他炽热的吐息烧到有些无所适从，他终于不再挣扎，只是淡淡地应着:“好。”

墨燃却被他没有起伏的语调激怒了，他冷笑一声，松开捏着楚晚宁下巴的手，同时向上顶了顶胯，包裹在衣料里的性器就擦着楚晚宁的腿根滑过，激起楚晚宁一阵细细绵绵的颤抖。

他的反应终于取悦了墨燃，他饶有兴趣地看着楚晚宁垂下来的眼眸，“你自己来。”

他顿了顿，似乎是怕楚晚宁听不懂他在说什么，又有些急切地补了一句:“自己把衣服脱了坐上来。”

浑浑噩噩地被囚禁在巫山殿里，无边的悔恨和痛意淹没了楚晚宁，哪怕再痛苦的悔意都难以消散他满心的狼狈，难以找回初心……

但他终究还能凭借这一副残缺的躯体救下薛蒙。

有些溃散的视线重新聚焦，楚晚宁看着墨燃盛满暴虐的眼眸，他深吸一口气，颤抖着双手解开墨燃的亵裤，直到涨大的性器猛地出现在眼前，楚晚宁才阖上眼眸跪坐起身。

他扶着墨燃粗大的性器，一点点地沉下身吞吃进去。完全没有扩张的后穴被硬生生撑到最大，圆润的茎头每进去一寸穴口都像是要被撕裂一般，殷红的血液和性器上透明的浊液混杂在一起，看起来淫靡不堪。

墨燃深吸一口气，他蓦地直起身，掐着楚晚宁正在颤抖的腰身猛地往下一按。楚晚宁毫无预兆地将那硬热的性器吞吃到最深，娇嫩的穴肉被毫不留情地刮擦过，血液顺着性器的连接处缓缓往外渗着。

“唔!”楚晚宁终于忍不住呜咽了一声，呻吟已经破碎不堪。他浑身都在明显地颤抖着，他想试着去遮掩，后穴处传来的疼痛却让他只能无助地攥着身下的被褥。

太疼了。

楚晚宁微微喘了口气，平日里凌厉的凤眼像是蒙了一层雾，他挣扎着想要逃离，却被墨燃箍住腰身带着他大幅度地起伏着，被撑到极致的后穴每一下都将硬热的性器吞吃到最深，软糯的穴肉在这施虐般的鞭挞下不住地哭泣着。

完全没有扩张的后穴太紧了，墨燃咬着牙让自己的性器只留一个头部在穴口，下一秒又掐着楚晚宁的腰身进到最深，快被楚晚宁紧致的后穴吸吮时的快感折磨到近乎疯狂。

他喘着粗气，恶狠狠地问:“怎么这么紧?”

楚晚宁并不答话，只是死死地咬着牙，下唇有不明显的血丝渗出，被墨燃凑上前去粗鲁地舔舐掉。

饱满的囊袋和臀瓣下沉时撞击出沉闷的响声，茎身上凸起的青筋狠狠刮擦过后穴里的内壁，性器操弄进没有润滑的后穴时带来杂糅着痛楚的快感，墨燃近乎是咬牙切齿地掐着楚晚宁的腰身，将他狠狠压下，钉在自己粗长的性器上。

“……啊!”楚晚宁抗拒地推着墨燃的胸膛，手上却软弱无力，更像是情侣间带着撒娇意味的撩拨。墨燃眸色一沉，后穴里紧致的肠肉几乎能勾勒出性器的形状，涨大的茎头每一次插抽都毫不留情地破开渗着血的穴口，肉体撞击时沉闷的声音在空荡的巫山殿里听起来淫靡不堪。

身上的人弓着腰身，大腿内侧最不见天日的软肉都在颤抖着，臀瓣因为不住地跟囊袋撞击已经通红一片，汗水从他的脊背流下，再缓缓汇聚到腰窝处。

楚晚宁强迫自己不停上下起伏着吞吃墨燃硬热的性器，最后连大腿都无力支撑身体的重量，只能狼狈不堪地跌坐回墨燃腿上，将性器吞到最深，墨色的发丝随着他的动作摇曳着。

墨燃粗喘着，手指陷进楚晚宁墨色的发丝中按住他的后脑，强迫他低下头去看他们泥泞不堪的交合处。

楚晚宁呜咽一声，声音还没发出来就破碎在喉间，但他并没有求饶，只是静静地看着他们的交合处，眼眸里满是痛楚。

墨燃粗长的性器上沾满了殷红的血液，勃勃跳动着的青筋和附在茎身上的血丝看上去狰狞不堪，充满了兽欲。

楚晚宁垂下眼眸轻喘了口气，察觉到自己后穴里仍有血液流出，再顺着墨燃深埋在他体内的性器落在雪白的被褥上，染上嫣红的色彩。

他不禁觉得有些好笑起来，他的初夜就这样染上了血色和情欲，却没有一丝一毫的温情和缱绻。

但像是只停歇了一会，墨燃又抓着他的腰逼迫他动作起来，硬热的性器每一次都施虐般地狠狠刮擦过脆弱的内壁。

身上的人在不停地颤抖着，喉咙间的喘息破碎却又微弱，但后穴里娇弱的穴肉痉挛般地收缩着，含吮着他的性器，墨燃深吸一口气，猛地抬腰顶胯，每一次都将自己的性器送到后穴里的最深处。

楚晚宁终于承受不住，他崩溃般地摇着头向上撑起自己的身体，想要逃离墨燃的钳制，但却被墨燃死死按住他因为体力不支而塌陷的腰身。挣扎间墨燃涨大的茎头狠狠刮擦过后穴里最敏感的一点，楚晚宁猛地颤抖了一下，迷离地半张着嘴，终于无力地跌坐回墨燃的腿上。

墨燃察觉到了他反常的颤抖，他捻着楚晚宁墨色的发丝，粗喘着在他耳边问:“是这里吗?”

他问着，性器一下一下地顶过刚才不小心刮擦过的敏感点。明明身体已经不由自主地想要躲闪，楚晚宁却死死咬着牙，被迫承受着杂糅着欢愉的痛楚。

“不是……”半晌他终于出声，声音里带着不明显的哭腔和颤抖，但墨燃沉浸在无边的快感中，只是粗喘着顶弄他。

楚晚宁仰起头，溃散的眼眸盯着屋顶上的房梁。墨燃粗长的性器还深埋在他体内，茎身上的青筋每跳动一次都带来肿胀和撕裂般的疼痛。但楚晚宁像是已经习惯了一般，他阖上眼，顺从地被墨燃掐住腰身，在他身上无助地起伏着，直到墨燃低吼着喷发在最深处。

掌心覆在腰上的温度穿透薄薄的衣料，肌肤相贴间近乎有些灼热，几乎要把人的理智和痛楚融化在性事中。

“墨燃啊……”楚晚宁叹息着，声音低到连身旁的人都听不太清。墨燃只当他是在为欺辱和疼痛喘息着，难得有些温柔地去揉他腰身上青紫的手印。

他一边揉着，嘴里说出来的话语仍然是在羞辱楚晚宁:“让我搞一次换你最喜欢的徒弟薛蒙一条命，划不划算?”

楚晚宁轻轻叹了口气，墨燃的性器还埋在他体内，穴口已经肿胀不堪，血液几乎将他们身下的被褥全染红了。但楚晚宁纤长的睫毛微颤，并不像是因为被羞辱而痛苦，溃散的眼眸里反而有些柔情和自责。

他跨坐在墨燃身上，在墨燃诧异的眼神中俯身抱住了他结实的臂弯。楚晚宁像是疲惫至极，额头随意抵在墨燃灼热的胸膛上。

墨燃看着楚晚宁狼狈不堪的样子，心中的诧异却压过了狰狞的快感。他皱着眉，想要再去羞辱这个被他不住操弄的师尊，手却犹豫着撩开楚晚宁墨色的发丝，慢慢抚摸上了他轻轻颤抖着的脊背。

泪水毫无征兆地从楚晚宁眼角滑落，滴在墨燃漆黑的衣襟上。墨燃难得的柔情让楚晚宁突然想让墨燃察觉自己正在无声地哭泣着，却又祈祷他并没有发现。但是就这一滴泪水连墨燃的衣襟都没有打湿，只是留下了一星浅浅的水渍后就消散在空气中。

“墨燃啊……”他无声地呢喃着:“你杀了我吧。”


End file.
